Challenge
The Challenge feature is Otogi's Player vs Player system. This feature is unlocked with the completion of Chapter 8 of the storyline. Accessing the Challenge Feature The Challenge feature may be accessed by viewing any player's profile (including your own). A player's profile will show their player's win/loss record, as well as the option to challenge them. Tapping the magnifying glass symbol in the bottom right corner of the challenge window will bring up random opponents, who you can choose to challenge. The rules of the Challenge feature can also be viewed by tapping the question mark in the top left corner of the challenge window. If your own profile is selected, you can view your Defense Record, which shows detailed battle logs of challenges in which others have attacked you. Tapping on your attackers' icons will open their profile, allowing you to challenge them if you wish to do so. Turning PvP Off Participation in Challenges is voluntary. * To turn off PvP, the gift code 'PVPOFF' may be entered in the Player Info tab of the Settings menu. * To turn PvP back on again, the gift code 'PVPON' may be entered. Note that once PvP is turned off, it cannot be turned back on for 7 days. Players that do have PvP turned off cannot be challenged. Team Setup & Selection Players undertake Challenges by pitting an attack team of 5 daemons against an opposing player's defense team. * The Attack Team consists of 5 daemons in the main team, and 1 in reserve. * The Defense Team consists of 5 daemons in the main team, and 3 in reserve. Attack and Defense teams may be modified via the Team tab in the main menu. Only daemons of level 60 or above can be added to the Attack and Defense teams. Challenge Gameplay & Mechanics Challenge battles consist of a 1 minute, single wave battle between your attack team and the opposing defense team. Normal battle rules apply, however, with some important changes: *Enemy daemons have 50% more HP. *Skill damage is halved. *The chance of status effects and buffs/debuffs triggering is halved. *The effects of buffs and debuffs is halved. *Type advantages and random bonuses do not apply. In addition, changes to wave mechanics also apply: *1 shard is obtained at the start of the battle. *Extra shards are obtained at a rate of 1 per 5 seconds. *Enemy daemons will always drop shards when they are killed. *Wave-activated abilities still apply. Challenge Rewards If you defeat your opponent, you will receive 1% of your opponent's soulstones (up to a maximum of 1000). You will also receive Challenge Points, with the amount depending on the difference in strength between the attacking and defending teams: *Weak = 3 points *Normal = 10 points *Strong = 15 points *Awful = 20 points *Deadly = 25 points If you fail to defeat your opponent, you will receive 3 challenge points. Neither you or your opponent will gain/lose soulstones. Challenge points may be used to exchange for daemons and items at the Exchange. Category:Game Mechanics